anyway you want it
by gLeekanonymous0
Summary: Mostly Fuinn, but you never know it might change to Quick. i love them both. Next chapter maybe more characters will be in. Quinn realizes she still has feelings for Finn and is determined to get him back. Enjoy! :


**Dear Everyone,**

**It's my first fic and I am not sure if people will like it, or if they will read it at all, but whoever does, I hope you like it. I am going to write the next chapter only after reading the reviews. The next chapter might also be inspired by what happens in the season premiere of glee. It's mainly Fuinn for now but I hope we get to see a bit of Quick as well as other characters of glee. Anyways, hope u will enjoy it!**

She's going to get him back

Ever since Quinn Fabray got pregnant, life hadn't been so easy for her. First, the baby daddy drama, then getting kicked out from her house; then moving in with Puck, and with Mercedes and the whole 'having the baby' experience. She thought that the summer would heal her wounds especially spending it with Puck, but it just made her feel worse. Seeing Puck reminded her of her little baby and honestly, she knew she was still not over Finn. She tried very hard to fall in love with Puck, but she finally realized that the only reason she felt for him was because she was carrying his child. Now that the baby was gone, that feeling was gone too. So, when she couldn't pretend to be in love with him anymore, she decided to confess the truth to the Puckzilla!

"I'm sorry Puck, I really am. I know you love me and I thought I loved you too, but I just can't stop thinking about what happened and I realized that the only reason I was with you was because of our baby…"

'Beth', Puck said interrupting Quinn. "We named her Beth, remember?"

"You did! It wasn't my idea. Honestly, I can't stop thinking about Finn! Before, I was too busy being _pregnant_ so I couldn't really think what I wanted but now the same old feeling is coming back to me. I'm really sorry Puck!" Quinn said.

"What the hell? Babe, I told you I loved you. Hell, I have never said that to any girl. And now you're saying that you love Finn?" Puck was starting to get really upset. "What does he have that every time he gets you? And don't you realize he hates you right now?"

"He doesn't hate me. He just doesn't realize that he still loves me." Quinn said with a confident tone.

"Whatever, princess! You can live in your little fairytale world. I'm out! And don't think that I will still be around when your –Finn- humiliates you again!"

And that was the last time Quinn and Puck spoke during the summer.

Quinn spent the rest of the summer getting back into shape, trying to forget the things that happened with her in the last year and preparing herself to move on. She also dreamt about being with Finn. She remembered how Finn was so supportive with the whole baby thing even though she thought he was pretty stupid to believe the baby was his in the first place. But she knew Finn well enough to know that he would buy her story. When Finn came up with the name for the baby, Quinn was so angry at him and was not very sensible while dealing with him. She now realized that Drizzle is really not that bad of a name after all. She had heard a lot worse baby names. She now knew that it were actually the hormones that made her react so rudely with him. Deep inside she knew that she always loved Finn and therefore, she was determined to get him back by hook or by crook. She spent the days making herself strong to face Finn and to win him back. She knew that Finn and Rachel were together now but she believed that Finn wouldn't be able tolerate Miss Loud Mouth for very long. She knew that Finn loved girls who are quietly charming, graceful and wholesome. She was actually wondering how Finn was being able to stand her at all.

Quinn knew that Rachel Berry wouldn't easily give up on Finn so she had to be very careful on her mission. For that Quinn would have to get back her lost reputation and be the head bitch in charge again! And Quinn Fabray knew that the only way to do that was to get back into the Cheerios. She wasn't so fond of Sue Sylvester anymore, but she knew she had to take this one for love.

PLZ PLZ REVIEW….and also if you have a better name for it, suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
